To obtain laboratory measures of body composition and to generate prediction equations for body composition using field measures for use in assessing obesity-cardiovascular disease risk factors relationships, including lipids, blood pressure, and left ventricular mass in children and adolescents, this study has evaluated 250 black and white boys and girls, ages 6 to 16 years. Subjects were seen in the CRC, where body composition was determined by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry, impedance, and anthropometry, resting energy expenditure was measured and risk factors assessed.